Blinky Bill (film)/Credits
Full credits of Blinky Bill the Mischievous Koala (1992). Opening Yoram Gross Presents Blinky Bill Script JOHN PALMER LEONARD LEE YORAM GROSS Character Voices ROBYN MOORE KEITH SCOTT Music Composed by GUY GROSS Edited by G. Y. JERZY LEE SMITH Executive Producers SANDRA GROSS TIM BROOKE-HUNT Produced and Directed by YORAM GROSS Closing Songs Composed by GUY GROSS Lyrics JOHN PALMER MATTIE PORGES Performed by ROBYN MOORE KEITH SCOTT SLEEP BUSH BABY SLEEP performed by JULIE ANTHONY FROG SONG performed by ROSS HIGGINS "YOU AND ME" performed by ROBYNE DUNN AND GEOFF ROBERTSON Storyboard ROBERT SMIT SUE BEAK DEAN TAYLOR Layout Artists RAY VAN STEEN WYK PERE VAN RYKE ATHOL HENRY STEVE LUMLEY SONG STORYBOARD & ANIMATION by GEOFF BEAK PRODUCTIONS Art Director (The Village) RAY NOWLAND Character Design RAY NOWLAND ROBERT SMIT Production Manager JEANETTE TOMS Models ROBERT QIU YUAN Technical Supervisor JANUSZ ANTONIAK Animation Directors ROBERT SMIT ATHOL HENRY SUE BEAK Animators JUNKO AOYAMA SUE BEAK PATRICK BURNS JOSHUA DOOSON DONALD EZARD GERRY GRABNER ATHOL HENRY NICK HARDING GREG INGRAM LUI GARCIA PAUL MARON CHRIS MINOS ASTRIO NORDDHEIM DAREK POLKOWSKI WARREN SIMPSON ANDRAS SZEMENYEL MARIA SZEMENYEL STELLA WAKIL STANLEY WALKER Inbetweening Supervisor CYNTHIA LEECH Inbetweeners Tony Ablen Jan D'Silva Michael Dunn Paul Cheng Garry Hunter Robert Malherbe Stephen Moltzen Matthew Munro Phillip Peters Shaojie Zheng Adam Rapson Stephen Robinson Vicky Robinson Sally Simons Amanda Thompson Gerard Piper Andrew Szabo Elizabeth Urbanczyk Dan Huan Wu Milan Zahorsky Tracing Supervisor KERRY MARTIN Tracers Alice Borkert Carla Daley Gail Hall Kate Harry Julia Kearins Michelle McNaughton Christine O'Connor Lynette Parker Leonie Price Hanni Witt Joanne Wolfe Color Styling BELINDA PRICE JEANETTE TOMS Background Artists PAUL CHENG AMBER ELLIS ROBERT QIU YUAN Paint Supervisor BELINDA PRICE Painters Charles Anderson Kerrin Begaud Renee Bennett Arlette Berkouwer Angela Bodini Michael Butcher Margaret Butcher Margaret Buttigieg Faye Cahill Karen Clarke Cheryl Gear Elaine Giles Gail Hall Brian Hardy Michelle Harre Ross Hatfield Donna Hearn Rebecca Hill Barry Hines Lisa Hughes Nigel Hughes Maryanne James Stefan Kater Simon Killalea Laura Knight Madelaine Lowry Cesar Marti Tim McCunn Nicole Mottee Kurshid Namdar Kati Nolan Nicole Pendle Rick Peters Peter Pirog Sibere Rodrigues Carlos Rodrigues Robyn Sayers Christine Stoddard Andy Tyler Michelle Walker Rachel Ward Hanni Witt Yu De Yuan Dominic Zahorsky Clean-up Artists Murray Griffin Kathryn Lovett Peggy McEwen Dang Phuong Jung-Ae Ro Halle Taylor Leon Yu Milan Zahorsky Rendering Supervisor KERRY GULLIVER Renderers Jo-Anne Boag Marzena Domaradzka Oura Flantz Tara Kamath Sharon King Vaclav Krucek Ralph Heimans Karen Lee Marek Maj Linda Mills Janet Robinson James Rose Yvette Swan Helen Connolly Animation Camera Operator MARGARET ANTONIAK BOB EVANS MINH NGUYEN GRAHAM SHARPE KEVIN WOODBRIDGE Line Test WAYNE TOMS Live Action Director of Photography FRANK HAMMOND PAUL OZERSKI NICHOLAI SHERMAN Production Manager DUNCAN WOLNIZER Art Director RAY NOWLAND Focus Puller PETER TERAKIS Grip DON ANDREWS Construction Foreman KEVIN CARROL Filmed on Location at Jonathon and Jeanette Sutton's Farm at Bobin Set Construction and Craftworkers BOBBY McCORKINDALE J (SCONEY) EARL JILL CARROLL PAT MORGAN DALE HERD JONATHAN SUTTON Bulldozer Stunts by RICHARD ZIELKE Catering MARY LOWLAND MARREE MORGAN SUE LEWIS Post Production & Sound Supervisor NICKI ROLLER Sound Mixer PHIL JUDD Sound Editors JULIA GELHARD ANTONY GRAY Foley Artist LESLIE FIDDESS Assistant Editors MARZENA DOMARADZKA BASIA OZERSKI Dialogue Engineer TIM RYAN Digital Sound Editing PHILMSOUND Mixed at TRACKDOWN STUDIOS SOUNDFIRM Laboratory ATLAB Laboratory Liaison DENISE WOLFSON Grading ARTHUR CAMBRIDGE Neg Matching KAREN PSALTIS Graphics MIMI INTAL Stills Processing KOLORKRAFT PHOTOGRAPHY Music recorded and mixed by SIMON LEADLEY ROBIN GREY TIM RYAN BERNARD O'RELLY Music recorded and mixed at TRACKDOWN STUDIOS ALLAN EATON STUDIOS Additional music editing ANDREW LANCASTER Additional music orchestrated DEREK WILLIAMS and conducted by THE DANGLIN' BROS Guitar Rod McCormack Bass Max Hopwood Drums Roger Ansel Keyboards George Bibicos Accountants KERRIN BEGAUD JAN EGGER Producer's Assistants ALICE BORKERT DONNA PORTLAND AUDREY AULD Executive Producer's Assistant JANE BARNETT Production Publicity DENNIS DAVIDSON ASSOCIATES Financial Advisor PETER DONE Legal Advisor MARTIN COOPER Completion Guarantor FILM FINANCES LTD Film Insurer F.I.U.A. PTY LTD Made with the participation of Australian Film Finance Corporation Pty Ltd. This film was developed with the assistance of the New South Wales Film and Television Office Based on the novel "The Complete Adventures of Blinky Bill" Written by Dorothy Wall Published by Collins Angus and Robertson Publishers Pty Ltd The producers emphasise that this film depicts the consequences of logging carried out illegally and without proper consideration for the environment. Logging under approved procedures would not create the destruction of the environment portrayed in this film. Any similarity of the characters and voices in this film to actual persons is unintentional. © Yoram Gross Film Studios Pty Ltd MCMXCII S.P.A.A. Certificate of Origin 0362 Category:Credits Category:Blinky Bill (1992)